


Nineteen、

by MakyoApril_1039



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakyoApril_1039/pseuds/MakyoApril_1039





	Nineteen、

王源再不情愿，还是被他撩拨得躁动，想推开他的手变成不由地拽住了他。王俊凯推起王源身上的T恤，露出胸前的两个小点，指腹一抚弄王源就发出轻哼。  
皮肤感受到掌心的热度都传上大脑，变成快感。两个人下身鼓起的地方贴在一起，光是摩擦带来的感觉还不够。王俊凯一只手伸到下面解开了王源的裤子，隔着内裤抚摸着硬起的小小源和囊袋，掌心微微施力，王源的腿就夹住了王俊凯。

几下衣服就被除去了，王俊凯的拇指的穴口周围按了一下，王源就啊的叫出了声。

之前王俊凯脑子里的某个念头一下子就冒上来了。他只是亲，手指只在外面揉，又从上到下摸着王源光滑的肌肤。  
所有调情和前戏都恰到好处，王源的身体现在被他撩得就是两个字。

想！要！

那手指只时不时在穴口处揉，胸前被含住舔弄，身前贴在一起，紧密到王源能感觉王俊凯黑粗的毛发剐蹭着自己的茎身。  
可就是没有进一步动作，王源只能开口。  
“哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“你做不做……”  
“你想吗？”  
还问我想吗，一开始不是你想吗！  
王俊凯当然知道他的心思，可就是故意不动作，其实他自己也憋得厉害。  
王俊凯从他身上起来，拍拍他的屁股，“翻过来趴着。”  
王源被他气的，可还是照做了。  
“屁股撅着。”  
“……”  
“嗯，然后你自己扩张，什么时候好了什么时候上。”  
“你……！”王源本来想说不干了，身体又被欲火烧得厉害，王俊凯还有意无意用他粗大的那根蹭着王源的腿根。

少年从后面摸到那个私密的地方，纤细的手指插进去，自己的总觉得有点怪，和王俊凯弄的不一样。

王俊凯从后面看着王源自己弄着那粉嫩的穴口，带出了一点肠液沾在周围。喉咙发紧，脑子里嗡嗡的已经不知道在想什么了。

王源自己也不知道是好了还是没好，不知道要到什么程度才能接受王俊凯那么大的一个。  
只知道王俊凯一直看着自己，越弄越觉得羞耻。比直接被操还羞耻。有点委屈地回过头看王俊凯，手上还没停，都没发现自己已经眼角含泪了。  
王俊凯本来就忍得难受，被他看这一眼感觉自己都要爆炸了。捉着王源的手一起摁进去，王源埋在自己另一只手的臂弯里喘息。

甬道里越来越湿滑，王俊凯把手拿出来，戴套的时候都在抖。  
其实王俊凯真想就直接提枪上阵了，但是他不想王源造那个事后清理的罪，这大概是他现在最后的理智了。  
因为他套完之后就直接一插到底，一点喘息的机会都不给。

“啊————”

王俊凯憋疯了，动作粗暴毫无章法，操得身下的人只会啊啊啊地叫。  
他便吻他的后颈痣，吻他的背。手伸到前面安抚着小小源。

王源是趴在床上撅着屁股，无意识地自己把胸口贴在床单上摩擦。王俊凯看见了，就把他抱起来，换了个姿势盘腿坐着，再让王源坐到他性器上。

“啊啊啊————”

坐起来进入得更深，王俊凯托着他的屁股从下往上撞，撞得王源止不住地浪叫。

快感一阵一阵的从身后那个发热的小穴传来，王俊凯却突然停住了。

“哥……？”  
“想继续吗？”  
“……”王源咬了一下他的肩头以示不满。  
王俊凯却捉住了他的手，捏着他的手指去搓揉王源自己的乳头。  
“你……啊……”  
“要继续就自己捏，捏给我看。”  
“你无赖……呜……”  
王俊凯的一直在他体内，不进也不退。王源刚才正在兴头上，怎么受得了半路刹车，只好轻轻捏了一下胸前的小点。  
一捏后穴就夹紧了，王俊凯又看着他自己弄，兴奋得在体内又大了一圈。

“好好揉着，松开了就停。”说完了就开始动。

他动得厉害，王源就记着他说松开了就停，手指上就使了点劲。有时候被操得太重，怕手松开，捏得自己都疼了。  
可是疼也带着爽，分身前端蹭在王俊凯腹部，后面又被抽插着，刚才的快感一下子就回来了。

王源上边一捏，后面就收紧，爽得王俊凯也忍不住喘粗气。动作越来越凶，王源就这么射在了他身上。  
王源一射出来就卸了劲，手也送了垂下来，整个人就软在他怀里。  
但王俊凯这还不够，手上摸着王源的腰往上，摸到王源的胸前，给他扭了一下，王源一吃痛整个人绷紧了，后面就又夹起来。王俊凯连操十几下终于射出来。

弄了这么一遭王源整个人都软了，侧躺在床上休息。

结果王俊凯又从后面贴过来，把还硬着的性器挤进他腿间。  
“呜……哥不要了……”  
“哥哥还没够呢。”  
“别了……我要复习……”  
“复习？那我们就复习吧。”  
“嗯？”  
王源突然就被搂着腰拎起来了，王俊凯给光着身子他站在书桌前，弯下腰趴在书桌上，拿起笔放他手里，“写吧。”

王源知道他这是故意整自己，又跑不掉，只能看着卷子上的题开始填。

王源一动笔王俊凯就开始摸，又咬他耳朵。王源觉得自己已经被他弄得到处都敏感，一下子感觉又回到身体里了。

“哥……别弄……”  
“你写你的，我弄我的呀。”

王源被他弄得笔都拿不稳，身后又开始分泌粘液，王俊凯就顶进来了。  
“啊————”  
“哥……俊凯……”  
“我……不……要……我要……呜呜……”王源被顶得神魂颠倒，都不知道在说什么了。

手上的笔早就握不住，不知道什么时候甩出去的。  
王源压在身下的卷子都皱了，但是他现在顾不得这个。后穴被顶的发热，两腿发软，全靠王俊凯提着他。  
“哥……好……好……”  
“好什么？”使劲顶了一下。  
“好深……呜……”  
“但是舒服对吧？”  
要是平时王源准要说他不要脸，但是这个时候他说不出来，“嗯……舒服……”

谁知他说完王俊凯就忽然变成很轻很柔的动作。  
“光顾着舒服可不行，来背书吧。”  
“啊？”  
王俊凯拿过王源的语文课本，随手翻开一页，《滕王阁序》。  
“背吧，背出来哥哥才奖励你。”  
王源看透了，今天王俊凯就是来折磨自己的。  
可王俊凯就这么在自己身体里，王源这回是欲哭无泪了。  
“豫章故郡，洪都新府……”  
“啊————”  
王俊凯突然就狠狠顶一下，顶得王源差点站不住脚。  
“你！”  
“说了背出来有奖励啊。”  
“我不要！”  
王俊凯也不理，把他拉起来，茎身退出一半，扳过王源的脸吻他，手上也不停，揉捏着乳尖。王源受不了，后穴里收缩着就想把他那根吃进来。  
“要不要？”  
“要……”  
“要就继续背。”

“呜……星分翼轸，地接衡庐……”  
“啊————”  
“襟三江而带五湖……”  
“啊————哥、哥哥……”  
“继续。”  
“控蛮荆而引瓯越……”  
“啊————”

王源实在受不了这个节奏了，快哭了。  
“哥……不背了……不背了……”  
“不复习了吗？”  
“不了……不了……”  
“那你现在到底要怎样？”  
“要……要你……”

王俊凯抱起他往床上一放，狠狠操了一顿才算完。  
累得王源完事就睡了。


End file.
